youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Lightning McQueer and the Quest for Tires
Lightning McQueer and the Quest for Tires is a YouTube Poop made by EmperorLemon and it is mainly based on the 2006 Disney Pixar movie, Cars. It was uploaded on June 7, 2014. Plot The Disney castle steals Admiral Ackbar's wallet, and the Big Bill's Hell's Cars announcer yells at Disney to give it back. Lightning McQueen tells himself that he is speed too fast, causing his voice to go high-pitched and cuts to Sanic running with the other race cars, while focusing on eating losers for breakfast and watching 5 Hour Energy commercials, then does his signature Ca-Chow move, causing a car to scream about there burning eyes. A nearby van (who looks like a pig) launches to outer space, just to watch the race in the Millennium Falcon. A pile-up crash causes some NASCAR commentators to take notice. In the Millennium Falcon, C-3PO tells Han Solo, who are both watching the race, that the possibility of navigating through an asteroid field is 11,220 to 1 while his LEGO counterpart randomly dances on him for a few seconds, with Han saying "Never tell me the odds!" on high volume in a green effect. Lightning McQueer manages to jump and escape the wreckage, and while airborne, he accidentaly swallows a marijuana leaf. He then notices a basketball net, in which he performs a slam dunk. At the pit stop, he says he only wants gas, frustrating his pit crew. Unfortunately, his lead doesn't last long after he starts his 400th and final lap, he gets hit by a red shell which not only enrage his pit crew, but blew up one of his rear tires. Then a blue shell is seen flying over Chick and The King which then proceeds to explode on McQueer's face offscreen. At the finish line, each race car gets farted in the face by a horse. After getting lectured by Chick and The King, McQueer asks if anyone will fuel him up with gas, and his pit crew leaves, saying "We quit, Mr. Shit!" He then does a Rust-Eze commercial, while wearing sunglasses with meme captions saying "DEAL WITH IT", and Peter Griffin says he will not hear the end of this. At night, Mack starts acting silly and then passes out on the freeway while listening to rap music. McQueer tells a truck that he isn't a Mac and speeds down Route 666, off Sheriff and leading a chase through Radiator Springs, getting him arrested and the GTA V "Wasted" sound plays. At the Los Angeles International Speedway, Fred says "Fuck her right in the pussy!" to Kori Turbowitz. Doc Hudson tells his courtroom to kick out Lighting McQueer, who tells a pissed off Sally that his work matches the rest of the town.Then, he disguises himself as the Dragonborn, and causes all the tractors to tip over and fart while listening to the Skyrim theme. Doc also says "Turn right to go right" and McQueer examines 3 pisston cups, causing Mater to believe Doc did something to them. During the race in Los Angeles, the viewer is allowed to choose who they want win: The King, CaChigga (Chick Hicks) or Lighting McQueer. If the viewer doesn't do anything, then a car will yell "Get to the chopper!" Then Mater is seen flying in the Dinoco Helicopter laughing evily and manically as he goes full on 9/11 on the towers made of tires from Luigi's tire shop, causing the viewer's screen to fill with tires. Popularity Due to many factors, is among the most popular YTPS by EmperorLemon. Some include the unique source, and the three endings. Endings Unlike most YTPS, this YTP contains three endings. The three endings are for each car who wins. The watcher (in this case, a player), chooses who wins. The endings can be viewed here, here, and here. The King's Ending Just when the race has ended, the scene where Chick Hicks ingures The king is shown. Instead, he knows that he is going to be hit, he jumps into the air, causing him to fly in the air for a brief moment, where we get to see the flying van. As he falls back into the racetrack, he falls right in front of Lightning Mcqueer, leading to him winning the race. P.S. this video is very funny. Lightning's Ending After lightning is beat by The King, he starts to rage, so his crew member tells him that he should have gone faster. Lightning travels back in time and does exactly what he said to do, and ends up winning the race. Chick's Ending This ending is about the scene that we talked about in the first ending. Chick Hicks summons luigi while inguring The king, while luigi drives right in front of Lightning Mcqueen, which spooks him. Chick speeds to the finish line, leading to him winning. This ending should have been remaked though, as this is a foul, and it includes a lot violence. Poll Who do you want to win the race? The King (Ric Flair) Lightning McQueer KACHIGGA! Sources TV Shows *Spongebob Squarepants *Robot Chicken *Street Fighter *Looney Tunes *The X Files *WWE *Rugrats *Family Guy *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Super Mario World Films * Cars * Star Wars * Space Jam * Shrek * The Spongebob Squarepants Movie * Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!) * The Brave Little Toaster Internet Videos * "Stickman On Crack Episodes 1, 2 And 3" by The Geeks * "Super Smash Bros Pause Attacks" * "GINGERS DO HAVE SOULS!!" by CopperCab * "Reporter Interrupted During Live Broadcast (FHRITP)" * "CRAPPY OLD ANIMATION - Tasty Planet Meets Minecraft" by Barnacle Films * "That's Racist" * "Big Bill Hell's" Video Games * Skyrim * Super Mario 64 * Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon * Hotel Mario * Team Fortress 2 * Grand Theft Auto V Music * "Jolly Roger Bay" from Super Mario 64 * "Morrisons - Out in the Ocean" by Emmett Cooke * "Four Leaf Clover" by Christopher PenningtonGames * "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen Category:2014 Poops Category:Youtube Poops Category:Videos Category:EmperorLemon YTPs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Popular Poops Category:Reuploaded Videos Category:Disney YTPs Category:Disney Category:Pixar